


oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you

by kseniamayer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sharing a Bed, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Virus, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: Даже спустя несколько месяцев мысль хотеть что-то для себя казалась совершенно чуждой — так сразу и не свыкнешься. Коннору никогда ничего не хотелось, нельзя было хотеть, но теперь… Он хочет этого. Он лишь… Он лишь не уверен, что Хэнк ответит взаимностью.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowRandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/gifts).
  * A translation of [oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622545) by [RainbowRandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7801805).
> 
> Редактор: Mad Prayer. 
> 
> Название работы — строчка из песни Bloom группы The Paper Kites. 
> 
> Незабудка — символ памяти и верности (напоминание о тех, кто далеко и кого уже нет на этой земле; главный талисман верности у влюбленных).

Это впервые случается в совершенно обыкновенную ночь.

После восстания андроидов Коннору было совсем некуда идти. Штаб-квартира «Киберлайф» даже не рассматривалась, а собственных средств, чтобы позволить себе жилье и убивать там время вне работы, у него не было. После встречи с Хэнком у его любимой забегаловки тот сразу же предложил перебраться к нему. Коннора переполняли облегчение и счастье.

Коннор смотрит в потолок — диод монотонно, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, движется по кругу. Рядом, зарывшись лицом в подушку и крепко стиснув её, тихо похрапывает Хэнк.

Сразу же после переезда Коннор объяснил Хэнку, что ему не нужно спать — лишь время от времени входить в стазис для диагностики и обновления, что можно было делать стоя или сидя. Не обязательно лежа.

Несмотря на объяснения, Хэнк немного поворчал, мол, стоять в углу каждую ночь, отключив все свои системы, — странно и пугающе, когда ничего не мешало воспользоваться его кроватью. Коннор пытался было спорить и убедить в отсутствии необходимости — к чему нарушать сон Хэнка? — но напарник лишь отмахнулся от него и сам затащил в постель.

С того момента прошло уже несколько месяцев. Каждую ночь Коннор ложился в кровать к Хэнку и спал рядом, чувствуя умиротворение. Иногда, когда не было нужды входить в стазис, он просто лежал сбоку, смотрел, как напарник спит, и подмечал различные детали. Он следил за пульсом в состоянии покоя и степенью расслабленности и обращал внимание на все, что означало бы: Хэнку что-то снится.

И хотя Коннор никогда в этом не признался бы, временами он просто… рассматривал Хэнка. Запоминал, как волосы падают на лицо, когда тот вжимается в подушку. Как подрагивают его веки, когда ему что-то снится. Как поднимается и опадает его грудь с каждым глубоким размеренным вдохом. Как слегка розовеют щеки, когда становится слишком жарко под одеялом.

Иногда он не спал, лишь бы увидеть, как Хэнк ворочается во сне и неосознанно льнет к нему. Коннору нравились эти моменты. Нравилось смотреть, как Хэнк придвигается ближе, касаясь его. И неважно, если то лишь рука, лежащая на груди, или перекинутая нога. Коннору нравилось ощущение приятного тепла, разливающегося по телу, и искры, пробегающие по спине каждый раз, когда Хэнк ненароком касался его во сне.

Коннор смотрит на диод, мигающий желтым — его свет падает на стену спальни. Именно поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы занять правую половину кровати — чтобы свет диода не мешал Хэнку спать. Он косится на стену — желтый сменяется голубым, снова загорается желтым и лишь затем опять становится голубым.

Уголки губ Коннора опускаются. В самом деле, слишком много размышлений.

Коннор слегка поворачивается, чтобы получше видеть Хэнка. Тот почти зарылся лицом в подушку, седые пряди закрывают глаза, а губы приоткрыты ровно настолько, что Коннор видит кромку передних зубов.

Сам не зная почему, он хочет протянуть руку и дотронуться до кожи. Он отрывает спокойно лежащую ладонь от одеяла, подносит к самому лицу Хэнка и, лишь на мгновение нерешительно замерев, касается самыми кончиками пальцев губ мужчины.

Мягкие… Как будто бы стоило ожидать иного. Местами суховатые, но все равно мягкие и податливые. Коннор невольно слегка надавливает, лишь слегка, чтобы не разбудить Хэнка, пока не показывается кромка нижних зубов.

Становится тепло и немного неловко. Коннору интересно, что стало бы, проскользни он внутрь и коснись теплого и влажного языка. Что сделал бы Хэнк, проснись он с чужим пальцем во рту. Сомкнул бы он вокруг его костяшек губы и стал бы…

От одной лишь мысли у Коннора сбивается дыхание. Он и не замечает, как диод становится красным.

Даже спустя несколько месяцев мысль хотеть что-то для себя казалась совершенно чуждой — так сразу и не свыкнешься. Коннору никогда ничего не хотелось, _нельзя_ было хотеть, но теперь…

Он осторожно прижимает еще один палец к нижней губе Хэнка и чувствует вибрацию в виске, когда теплое дыхание щекочет чувствительные подушечки пальцев.

Он _хочет_ этого.

Он лишь… Он лишь не уверен, что Хэнк ответит взаимностью.

Внутри будто бы что-то расцветает, и ему больно, _мучительно_ больно. Коннор убирает пальцы от губ Хэнка и весь сжимается, вцепившись в грудь. Закрывает глаза от боли и прикусывает нижнюю губу, лишь бы сдержать скулеж, который так и норовит вырваться наружу.

Андроиды… Андроиды не чувствуют боли. Это общеизвестный факт. Коннор никогда не испытывал боли, ему даже не с чем сравнить, но, чем бы ни было это чувство в груди, ему… Ему _больно_. Кажется, будто бы внутренний код переписывает сам себя, а на его месте появляется нечто совершенно иное… _Появляется_ там, где _не должно_ , и все же…

— Коннор.

Коннор открывает глаза и натыкается на взгляд еще не до конца проснувшегося Хэнка. Тот слегка поджимает губы. Коннор несколько раз моргает, собираясь с мыслями, и наконец говорит:

— Прошу прощения. Я… Я не хотел вас будить.

— Твой диод сходит с ума, — ворчит Хэнк в ответ, слегка переворачиваясь.

Коннор недолго думая прижимает пальцы к виску — под подушечками ощущается легкая вибрация.

— Прошу прощения.

Хэнк несколько секунд смотрит на Коннора, задумчиво поджав губы.

— Ты ведь и сам прекрасно знаешь, что он горит красным?

Коннор замирает, а затем качает головой. Нет, этого он не знал. Он закрывает диод всей ладонью, и комната погружается в кромешную темноту.

Повисает тишина, и Коннор ловит себя на том, что отводит взгляд. Обычно он не против, когда Хэнк рассматривает его, но сейчас ему отчего-то боязно и даже немного стыдно за свои действия и мысли. Коннор сжимается еще сильнее.

Он настолько погружается в свои мысли, что и не замечает, как Хэнк незаметно обхватывает его запястье и убирает руку от виска. Он даже не сопротивляется, позволяя делать с собой все что угодно. Его взгляд прикован к одеялу.

— Твой диод снова голубой, — говорит Хэнк, держа чужое запястье в воздухе.

Пальцы Коннора подрагивают — одна из множества привычек, которые он перенял со временем. Еще мгновение — и Хэнк укладывает его ладонь поверх одеяла точно перед ним. Коннор резко втягивает воздух, стараясь не выдать себя, когда замечает, что Хэнк не отпускает его запястье.

Снова повисает молчание. Хэнк нарушает его первым:

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Коннор не знает, что ответить. Он качает головой и улыбкой пытается убедить напарника, что все правда в порядке. Хэнк так и не отпустил его запястье.

— Я в порядке, лейт… — Хэнк хмурится. — …Хэнк.

От некоторых привычек так просто не избавиться. После переезда Хэнк сразу же попросил называть его по имени, а не по званию. Особенно вне работы. Большую часть времени Коннор так и поступает. Но иногда, словно в первый день знакомства, когда они не знали, как подступиться друг к другу, и Коннор вел себя исключительно по-деловому, он забывает об этом.

Подобное часто случается, когда Коннор открывает для себя новую эмоцию или ощущение, никак не поддающиеся трактовке. Реагировать на что-то непривычное так же, как и до превращения в девианта, гораздо проще. И почти помогает избавиться от захлестывающего с головой чувства, что он вот-вот пойдет ко дну.

Хэнк лениво поглаживает его по запястью, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вырывая из размышлений. Коннор концентрируется на ощущениях, на прикосновениях шершавых мозолистых пальцев к искусственной коже, и закрывает глаза.

— Я в порядке, Хэнк, — как можно мягче произносит он. — Спите. Я не хотел вас будить.

Хэнк молчит, и Коннор уже опасается, что расспросов не избежать. Но тот лишь тяжело вздыхает и, тихо скрипнув матрасом, переворачивается. Коннор предполагает, что Хэнк ищет более удобную позу для сна — скорее всего, ложится к нему спиной, — и с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот придвигается ближе. Он замирает, задерживая свое искусственное дыхание, когда Хэнк легко касается носом его лба.

— Спокойной ночи, Коннор.

Боль в груди лишь усиливается. Коннор борется с желанием придвинуться ближе, прижаться всем телом к Хэнку и раствориться в ощущениях — почувствовать мягкость кожи, вдохнуть запах пота.

Хэнк снова проводит большим пальцем по его запястью.

— Спокойной ночи, Хэнк.

***

В его легких растут цветы.

Коннор снова проводит диагностику системы и получает один и тот же результат. Но ведь это просто невозможно… Его внутренний код изменился: строчки текста, цифр и символов уступили место новому коду, который, занимая пустоты, пишет сам себя. Везде, куда проникает незнакомый вирус, вырастает цветок. Каждая буква и цифра представляет собой маленький, едва заметный сгусток в виде _скорпионовых незабудок_.

Незабудок.

Коннор закрывает панель внутренней диагностики и моргает — его веки подрагивают. Он стоит в ванной и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Взгляд останавливается на тириуме, который капает из приоткрытых губ. Жидкость лениво стекает по подбородку и, чуть задержавшись на самом кончике, падает в и без того запачканную раковину.

Лепестки смешались с кровью. Маленькие, свернувшиеся к центру, они сползают к затычке или липнут к краям раковины. Коннор касается одного из лепестков — тот мягкий, невыносимо мягкий. И кто бы мог подумать, что нечто столь нежное и маленькое может причинять столько боли.

Диод дважды мерцает красным, прежде чем снова загореться нейтральным желтым. Коннор отводит взгляд — и все равно видит, как висок то и дело заходится красным.

Лепесток прилипает к уголку губ. Коннор выдергивает его из бледной кожи, и на его месте остаются следы тириума. Он никогда и не задумывался, насколько бледная у него кожа, особенно по сравнению с голубой кровью на фоне веснушек и родинок. Он невольно подмечает, насколько болезненно выглядит.

Коннор касается пальцами губ, бездумно размазывая по ним кровь. Открывает рот и смотрит, как искусственная слюна очищает ротовую полость, смывая все следы тириума и цветов, которые поселились в его биокомпонентах. Он подцепляет окровавленными пальцами очередной лепесток, прилипший к внутренней стороне щеки, и тот падает в раковину.

Звук воды, на пути которой больше нет преграды, разрывает ночную тишину. Коннор на мгновение замирает, напрягая слух. Даже сквозь шум воды он может различить мерное дыхание спящего Хэнка, нисколько не потревоженного новым ночным ритуалом Коннора. А тем временем все улики уносит прочь…

Коннор наклоняется над раковиной и умывается — холодная вода смывает кровь с губ и стекает по подбородку, превращаясь из прозрачной в темно-голубую. Иногда Коннор боится, что однажды цветы забьют трубу и, когда он попытается их смыть, всплывут на поверхность, забрызгав все вокруг водой и тириумом. Он выпрямляется и устало смотрит на лепестки и кровь, которые уносит в водосток. В трубе булькает, когда Коннор закрывает кран.

Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он стал испытывать боль, и неделя или две с тех пор, как стал кашлять цветами. Кажется, что с каждым новым днем грудь сдавливает лишь сильнее и однажды не выйдет сделать и вдоха от лепестков в легких. Именно поэтому Коннор стоит перед раковиной ни свет ни заря и выплевывает тириум и цветы, которые так обжигают горло.

Он моргает, снова глядя на отражение в зеркале. Капля воды бежит по щеке, стекает по подбородку и, чуть задержавшись на кончике, падает вниз. Коннор провожает её взглядом и слышит, как та ударяется о керамическую поверхность. Где-то вдалеке воет собака.

Он ни о чем не рассказывал Хэнку. И даже не знает, что рассказать. Он не понимает, что с ним происходит, как так получилось и что это означает. Как объяснить тому, о ком он беспокоится, что впервые в жизни испытывает боль и, кроме этой боли, почти ничего не чувствует? Что, несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, в его легких растут цветы? Как он расскажет о том, что каждую ночь его губы в крови, а водосток заполнен лепестками?

Как он расскажет любимому человеку о том, что чувствует приближение смерти и совершенно не знает, как этому помешать?

Коннор прижимается к холодной поверхности зеркала, и это приносит небольшое облегчение. Все лицо горит. Он закрывает глаза, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, и пытается собраться.

Коннор берется за края спальной рубашки (старой, поношенной, из глубин шкафа Хэнка), лишь на долю секунды сомневаясь, и поднимает её, оголяя покрытую родинками грудь. Не открывая глаз, легко прижимает пальцы к груди, пока не чувствует, как синтетическая кожа исчезает, обнажая белую поверхность и мягко светящееся кольцо тириумного насоса.

Коннор открывает глаза, тут же переводя взгляд на светящееся кольцо в груди. Оно успокаивающе горит голубым в тусклом свете ванной комнаты. Если бы только его край не обрамляли незабудки…

Когда Коннор увидел первый бутон, пробивающийся сквозь кожу, то попытался выдрать его с корнем, не дать распуститься. Но его колени подогнулись от боли, и с тех пор он не мешал цветам расти. Вместе с тем, медленно, но верно, рос и его страх, поселившийся где-то в животе.

Сначала цветов было немного и лишь пара-тройка пробивались наружу, но уже скоро их стало значительно больше. Где расцветал один цветок, появлялось два новых, а затем и три, пока они окончательно не оплели тириумный насос. А в последнюю неделю Коннор стал замечать нежные цветы и в других местах — в потрескавшихся швах его тела, которые мерцали голубым.

Цветы было непросто прятать под одеждой, а уж свечение собственной кожи и подавно.

Коннор смотрит, как белая искусственная кожа скрывается под веснушчатой человеческой. Цветы все так же пробиваются сквозь неё — им ничто не в силах помешать, — и швы на корпусе мягко светятся голубым. Особенно отчетливо это видно там, где растут цветы.

Коннор опускает рубашку и отворачивается от зеркала. На выходе выключает свет и возвращается в спальню.

Дверь с тихим скрипом открывается и закрывается. Коннор осторожно ступает по полу, стараясь ничего не задеть и лишний раз не шуметь, и устраивается на своей половине кровати, забираясь под толстое одеяло.

Дыхание Хэнка сбивается, и Коннор замирает, боясь, что разбудил напарника. Но спустя пару секунд становится ясно, что тот все так же крепко спит, и Коннор ныряет под теплое одеяло, укладывая голову на подушку.

Едва Коннор прикрывает глаза, как Хэнк придвигается ближе, вслепую скользя ладонью по кровати. Он бормочет во сне и хмурится, пока не находит руку Коннора, крепко сжимает её и притягивает к своей груди.

Диод на секунду становится желтым, прежде чем снова замерцать голубым. Коннор видит, как свет падает на потолок, и замирает, ожидая хоть каких-то поползновений сбоку. Но Хэнк лишь убирает свою теплую руку с его предплечья и опускает ниже, останавливаясь на пояснице.

На мгновение Коннор представляет, как незабудка прорастает под пальцами Хэнка, прорывается сквозь кожу на поверхность навстречу чужой ладони. Перед глазами встает картинка с запущенными садами, брошенными на произвол матушки-природы, и Коннор прикрывает веки и прижимается к Хэнку, синхронизируя их дыхание.

На пояснице распускается очередной цветок.

***

Коннор знал, что рано или поздно все тайное становится явным.

Это наконец случается во время преследования подозреваемого. Коннор всегда на один шаг впереди. Он быстро пробегает каждый пролет лестницы, ловко огибая препятствия, встречающиеся на пути. Он знает, что подозреваемый направляется к крыше, и его нужно остановить, пока тот ничего не натворил.

Это так напоминает погоню за Рупертом несколько месяцев назад. Обшарпанный многоквартирный дом, грязные коридоры, заваленные всевозможным мусором, обои, отстающие от стен, перебитые стекла. Парня, которого они преследует, вот уже несколько недель пытается поймать полиция за преступления на почве ненависти к андроидам, которых либо сильно калечили, либо и вовсе убивали. Несмотря на продуманность преступлений, их подозреваемый совершенно не умеет заметать следы. Они довольно быстро выяснили, где тот прячется, и направились прямиком к нему.

Они хотели застать его врасплох, но тщетно. Преступник пустился бежать, едва завидев их, и Коннор помчался за ним, чтобы остановить.

Коннор слышит, как открывается дверь на крышу, и ускоряется, буквально перепрыгивая через последние ступеньки. Он замечает подозреваемого, который врывается на крышу, и спешит за ним — дверь даже не успевает закрыться.

— Стоять!

Доля секунды — подозреваемый оглядывается через плечо, — но Коннору этого более чем достаточно. Он бросается вперед — искусственные легкие горят, а ноги ноют от напряжения, — стремительно приближаясь. Он окликает подозреваемого во второй раз, надеясь отвлечь. Тот почти у самого края крыши, и Коннору не хочется идти на крайние меры, чтобы пресечь побег.

Впрочем, на крайние меры идти и не приходится. Когда подозреваемый оглядывается, Коннор нагоняет его и хватает за руку, оттягивая подальше от карниза. И когда уже кажется, что преступника удалось задержать, тот начинает отбиваться — машет руками, надеясь попасть. Он задевает ключицу Коннора, и тот слегка пошатывается, но не ослабляет хватку.

Наконец нанеся удар, преступник снова заносит кулак, и Коннор подается назад, предвидя его действия и пытаясь уклониться. Он сразу же замечает, когда подозреваемый решает сменить тактику, но не успевает произвести перерасчет — пальцы целенаправленно движутся к груди, где находится тириумный насос.

Все кончается, даже толком не начавшись. Коннор и сам не сразу осознает произошедшее. Подозреваемый обхватывает пальцами тириумный насос и _тянет_ его на себя с такой силой, что Коннор едва не падает. Он явно сильнее, чем изначально казалось. Последний грубый рывок — и биокомпонент с противным звуком вылетает из груди. Коннор вздрагивает.

— Что за…

Коннор не может ни на чем сфокусироваться. Он улавливает мужской голос, в котором отчетливо слышны замешательство вкупе с ужасом. Коннор ослабляет хватку, и мужчина отстраняется, отшатываясь при виде того, что предстает перед ним.

Как же _больно_. Перед глазами стоят одни помехи, а цвета и вовсе начинают блекнуть. Вскоре Коннор видит перед собой лишь серость и светящиеся красным сообщения об ошибке. Сбоку открывается панель диагностики: цифры скачут перед глазами, пока наконец, пусть и с опозданием, не появляется таймер, который показывает, сколько осталось времени до отключения системы.

Коннор пошатывается, идя вперед, и тянет дрожащую руку к мужчине. Он открывает было рот, но наружу с булькающим звуком выходит лишь тириум. Подозреваемый вскрикивает, роняя тириумный насос, и убегает прочь. Коннор заваливается на землю.

Он слышит, как где-то вдалеке открывается дверь на крышу, но сил подняться нет. Скорее всего, подозреваемый уже скрылся. Коннор проклинает себя за беспомощность.

— _Коннор!_

Он закрывает глаза и оседает на землю. Окровавленные пальцы, поднесенные к груди, дрожат. Тириум стремительно вытекает наружу, окрашивая белоснежную рубашку в темно-синий цвет. Он течет по бледной коже и падает на крышу, и уже вскоре внизу образуется маленькая лужа крови.

— Коннор! Господи, Коннор, держись…

Он думает о цветах. Они причиняют больше всего боли. Не тириумный наcос, вырванный из груди, а цветы, вырванные с корнем из уютного гнездышка, свитого внутри.

— Что за… Что за херотень, Коннор… Боже, что за…

Он не сразу понимает, что голос принадлежит Хэнку.

Коннор недовольно стонет, когда Хэнк его переворачивает и укладывает себе на колени, поддерживая ладонью голову. Он прислоняется лбом к груди Хэнка, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот его коснулся. Открывает было рот, но лишь пачкает кровью пиджак напарника.

— Хэнк…

В голосе звучат сплошные помехи — никак не разобрать слов. Таймер продолжает свой отсчет.

— Коннор… Черт возьми, не смей вырубаться. — От хлесткой пощечины Коннор на мгновение открывает глаза и тут же закрывает. — Смотри на меня, Коннор. Ради бога, _смотри на меня_ …

Коннор снова пытается заговорить, но вместо этого лишь судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Хэнк прижимает ладонь к отверстию в его груди, стискивая пальцами тириумный насос. Он проталкивает его внутрь, возвращая на законное место, и Коннор содрогается в его руках, отчаянно цепляясь за плечи.

Как же больно. Везде. В горле булькает кровь и вытекает наружу, едва Коннор открывает рот, издавая полный боли стон. Он льнет к груди Хэнка, задыхаясь от лепестков, облепивших гортань. Он откашливается до тех пор, пока есть чем кашлять, пачкая подбородок. Он и не знает, во что превратил пиджак Хэнка, пока не открывает глаза и не видит лепестки, прилипшие к ткани, вперемешку с кровью.

Зрение постепенно возвращается: помехи исчезают, а окружающий мир обретает четкие очертания и цвета. Коннор снова кашляет, тут же давясь незабудкой, которая щекочет горло. Она минует язык и прилипает к нижней губе, и Коннор вздрагивает, когда понимает: Хэнк все видит.

Вокруг лишь цветы да тириум. Рубашка противно липнет к окровавленной груди, заливая цветы, пробившиеся сквозь кожу из глубин его тела. Пальто Хэнка безнадежно испорчено, но Коннор продолжает цепляться дрожащими пальцами за плечи напарника.

Он отстраняется, и от него не ускользает, как Хэнк морщится.

— Хэнк, я…

Хэнк прикладывает ладонь к его рту, заставляя замолчать. Коннор невольно опускает взгляд, когда мужчина скользит большим пальцем по его губам, стирая подушечкой остатки крови. Лепесток прилипает к коже, и Коннор хочет слизнуть его языком.

— Мы едем домой, — лишь гулко звучит над ухом.

***

До дома они едут в полнейшей тишине.

Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, физически ощутимо. Коннор сразу же это фиксирует и упорно глядит в окно на мелькающие мимо улицы. Он не мог посмотреть Хэнку в глаза с самой крыши. А сейчас и подавно.

Стыд и страх переполняют его. Чувство тревоги сковывает внутренности, тириумный насос гулко бьется в груди, отчего становится лишь еще беспокойнее. Коннор чувствует, как внутри, причиняя боль, расцветают две новые незабудки на месте тех, что вырвали с корнем на крыше. Он знает, что Хэнк все видел — как такое не увидишь? Окровавленная, изорванная в клочья рубашка обнажала грудь, что каждый цветок, выросший за последние месяцы, был на виду. Да и как такое не заметишь?

Коннор закрывает глаза. А он ведь так старался сохранить все в тайне.

Даже припарковавшись возле дома, Хэнк не произносит и слова. Коннор молча следует за ним и терпеливо ждет — Хэнк гладит Сумо в знак приветствия. Собака радостно помахивает хвостом, совершенно не замечая напряжения, повисшего между своим хозяином и его андроидом. Когда Хэнк встает и уходит, Сумо здоровается с Коннором, бодая головой в ногу, и тот легко чешет собаку за ухом.

Хэнк скрывается в ванной, и через минуту оттуда доносится звук бегущей воды. Коннор, как дурак, стоит в гостиной, прикидывая, чего ему стоит ожидать. Спустя некоторое время Хэнк появляется в дверях и, не говоря и слова, жестом подзывает к себе, и Коннор повинуется.

Хэнк опирается о раковину, сложив руки на груди, когда Коннор заходит. Его пальто по-прежнему в пятнах голубой крови. Через несколько часов от них не останется и следа, как будто бы никогда и не было.

Хэнк отталкивается от раковины, и теперь его руки безвольно болтаются по бокам. Коннор чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, и уже открывает было рот, но не находит нужных слов. Он продолжает буравить взглядом пол, не в силах посмотреть напарнику в глаза.

Хэнк подходит и останавливается настолько близко, что Коннор видит его ноги.

— Подожди меня здесь, — тихо и совершенно безэмоционально говорит он, минуя Коннора, и идет на выход. Прежде чем скрыться в дверях, он бросает мимолетный взгляд в сторону андроида, и от этого взгляда становится не по себе. — Раздевайся, оставь вещи у двери. Не складывай, просто свали их в кучу, хорошо? Я чуть позже все заберу.

Коннор понимающе кивает в ответ. Хэнк несколько долгих секунд смотрит на него и будто бы хочет что-то сделать — его пальцы дрожат.

— Когда разденешься, забирайся в воду. Я скоро вернусь.

И с этими словами выходит из ванной, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Коннор несколько секунд стоит на месте и лишь затем начинает раздеваться, снимая пиджак в одно ловкое движение. Он вспоминает слова Хэнка и все равно поступает по-своему. Одна мысль, что его одежда будет свалена в кучу, вызывает раздражение. Коннор кладет тщательно сложенные вещи у двери и чуть поодаль от них окровавленную рубашку. Белому хлопку досталось больше всего, но зато другие предметы униформы по большей части не пострадали, хотя стирка, конечно, не помешала бы.

Да и самому Коннору стоило бы помыться. Он смотрит на свое отражение, скользя взглядом от одной родинки к другой и задерживаясь чуть дольше на каждом пробивающемся из-под кожи цветке. Пятна тириума виднеются вокруг насоса, брызги голубой жидкости тянутся от груди к животу. Коннор выглядит как живой труп и, поймав себя на подобной мысли, невольно вздрагивает.

Он отворачивается от зеркала, направляется к ванной, от которой исходит жар, и на мгновение замирает, прежде чем осторожно погрузиться туда. Водная гладь идет кругами, а затем успокаивается, когда Коннор опускается целиком. Смытые лепестки всплывают на поверхность.

Кровь смешивается с чистой водой, пока та не окрашивается в голубой. Коннор притягивает колени к груди и терпеливо ждет.

Вскоре возвращается Хэнк. На нем серая поношенная футболка и свободные спортивные штаны. Через одно плечо перекинуто полотенце, а под мышкой… Скорее всего, сменная одежда, хотя Коннор не рискует спросить и развеять свои сомнения.

Хэнк кладет вещи у раковины и замирает на месте. Коннор наблюдает за ним, ожидая, когда тот наконец заговорит, наконец сорвется на него.

Но тщетно. Хэнк отстраняется от раковины, заметно успокоившись, и садится на корточки возле ванной. Кряхтит — кости уже не те, — но не жалуется. Устраивается поудобнее и, облокотившись о ванную, укладывает руки на бортик.

Тишина тягостно висит в воздухе и почти физически ощутима. Лишь подтекающий кран и ударяющиеся о поверхность капли нарушают стоящее безмолвие. Коннор не решается и пошевелиться. Спустя минуту или две Хэнк вздыхает и укладывает подбородок на сложенные руки. Он наклоняется и опускает одну руку в воду, крутя пальцем вокруг целой незабудки. Та скользит по поверхности, а Коннор, едва дыша, смотрит на воду и терпеливо ждет.

В воздухе продолжает висеть молчание, пока наконец…

— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?

Коннор медленно выдыхает. Еще плотнее притягивает ноги к груди и смотрит, как вода расходится кругами.

— Я не хотел доставлять вам беспокойство.

Хэнк пропускает его слова через себя и хмурится.

— И как долго это продолжается?

— Несколько месяцев, — выдержав паузу, отвечает Коннор.

Хэнк протяжно вздыхает, закрывает глаза и роняет голову на сложенные руки. Плечи Коннора напрягаются, и он еще крепче обнимает себя. Диод заходится желтым.

— Я прошу прощения, Хэнк, — едва слышно произносит Коннор и так сильно сжимается, что превращается в один сплошной сгусток незабудок. Он не хотел причинять боль Хэнку — и в своих неловких попытках причинил лишь еще больше боли.

Хэнк недовольно рычит в ответ. Ладонь, опущенная в воду, сжимается в кулак, и Коннор весь съеживается, боясь, что сказал нечто совершенно неуместное. Он открывает было рот и вздрагивает от страха, когда Хэнк резко хватает его за руку — вода переплескивается через край, — впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу. Коннор всхлипывает, чувствуя, как под пальцами ломается цветок.

— _Не смей_ … Коннор, даже _не смей_ просить прощения, — тихо произносит Хэнк, будто бы делая над собой усилие. Коннор снова всхлипывает, пытаясь высвободить запястье, но Хэнк лишь усиливает хватку.

— Не… не проси прощения. Ради бога, Коннор, просто… — Ему никак не удается подобрать правильные слова, равно как и унять дрожь в руках. Хэнк отстраняется и раздраженно пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы. Раздавленная незабудка падает в воду.

Хэнк замолкает, вздыхая. Проводит рукой по лицу, потирая глаза. Хэнк выглядит как никогда уставшим, даже не так — вымотанным, и Коннору физически больно видеть его таким. Какая-то часть его хочет притянуть Хэнка ближе и убедить в том, что все в полном порядке. Он хочет сказать ему, что сожалеет о случившемся, сожалеет о том, что лгал и скрывал от него правду. Пальцы подрагивают под водой, но сам Коннор не двигается. Он терпеливо ждёт, что скажет Хэнк.

— Ну почему ты ничего не рассказал? Нет, я понимаю почему, ты не хотел, чтобы я беспокоился, — начинает он и тут же осекается, кривя губы в вымученной усмешке. — Я все понимаю, Коннор, понимаю, но… Черт возьми, когда я… Когда я увидел тебя там на крыше… Просто представь, Коннор, что я ощутил, когда увидел тебя там, лежащего на земле _в крови_ , в луже крови… — он замолкает, рвано выдыхая. — Господи, Коннор, я так _испугался_. Я думал, что окончательно потерял тебя и… Я просто не…

Сам того не осознавая, Коннор накрывает ладонь Хэнка своей и, поймав его взгляд, слегка сжимает его руку и пытается ободряюще улыбнуться.

— Все в порядке, Хэнк. Я… Я здесь.

Он хочет наконец во всем признаться. Слова так и крутятся на самом кончике языка. Коннор с трудом сглатывает, задыхаясь — цветы продвигаются все выше и выше.

— Коннор…

Коннор отводит взгляд и смотрит на воду. Он крепко стискивает зубы и поджимает губы, лишь бы не дать цветам вырваться наружу. Вскоре лепестки заполняют весь рот.

Когда Хэнк касается его щеки, Коннор вздрагивает и от неожиданности отшатывается назад. Хэнк, однако, не отстраняется — невесомо дотрагивается самыми подушечками до кожи, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем.

— Коннор… Черт, иди уже сюда.

Хэнк обхватывает его сильными руками и притягивает к себе, прижимая к груди. Коннор не сразу понимает, что дрожит — содрогается всем телом. А когда Хэнк проводит большим пальцем по влажной щеке, Коннор понимает, что плачет.

— Х… Хэнк… — дрожащим голосом, запинаясь, произносит он. — Хэнк, я сожалею. Я очень сожалею. Я сам во всем виноват…

— Эй, _тише, тише_. — Хэнк пропускает пальцы сквозь его волосы, нежно приглаживая. Коннор судорожно вздыхает и, повернувшись, утыкается в шею Хэнка, хотя и понимает, что поза, должно быть, неудобная. Бортик ванной упирается в живот, а сам Коннор мокрый с головы до ног, но Хэнк не жалуется, и Коннор льнет еще ближе, отчаянно желая прикосновений.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Коннор. Как тебе подобное вообще пришло в голову?

Коннор снова всхлипывает, уткнувшись в грудь Хэнка и заливая слезами рубашку. Слова уже готовы сорваться с языка, и Коннор сдерживается из последних сил — ни к чему все это.

Но он понимает, что больше так не может.

— Хэнк, я… Я сам во всем виноват. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я не мог рассказать тебе… Я не…

Коннор давится лепестками, которые щекочут нёбо, и заходится в кашле. Объятия становятся лишь еще крепче. Коннор утыкается в шею мужчины и стискивает зубы от удушающей боли.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал, как сильно я люблю тебя, — произносит он на грани шепота, через силу.

Лепестки, облепившие горло, будто бы съеживаются, и он наконец чувствует, что может вдохнуть полной грудью. Не открывая глаз, он делает вдох, а затем выдох.

Хэнк замирает. Коннор чувствует, как тот напрягается, а его сердечный ритм ускоряется. Именно этого он и боялся, хотя исход был очевиден. Коннор пытается отстраниться — извинения так и крутятся у него на языке, — но Хэнк лишь еще сильнее прижимает его к себе.

— Что… что ты сказал?

Коннор не открывает глаз — не хочет видеть выражение лица Хэнка. Он начинает было извиняться, но Хэнк обрывает его и снова просит повторить:

— Коннор, что ты сказал?

Коннор нерешительно замирает, комкая пальцами одежду Хэнка. Он готовится к неизбежному: к тому, что Хэнк оттолкнет его и прогонит прочь. Он втягивает ртом воздух и на выдохе произносит:

— Я люблю тебя, Хэнк.

Словами не передать облегчение, которое он испытывает — как будто бы гора падает с плеч. От осознания на душе становится легко-легко. Это настолько глубокое чувство, что голова идёт кругом, и Коннор не знает, то ли ему рассмеяться, уткнувшись в шею Хэнка, то ли плакать.

Вот что значит, наверное, быть живым.

Когда Хэнк начинает отстраняться, Коннор готовится к неизбежному финалу. Он заходится было в очередном извинении, но вместо этого судорожно вздыхает, когда Хэнк отчаянно накрывает его губы своими.

Весь мир как будто бы замирает. В голове вмиг становится пусто, Коннор напрягается как струна, а легкие и вовсе перестают качать воздух. Система как будто бы отключается и снова запускается, когда Хэнк пытается отстраниться. Коннор резко притягивает его обратно, соединяя их губы вместе.

В этом поцелуе ни намека на нежность, робость или ласку. В нем — неутолимая жажда, отчаяние на грани с грубостью. Они льнут друг к другу еще ближе, едва не стукаясь зубами. Хэнк цепляется теплыми пальцами за скользкую от воды кожу, и Коннор стонет, подаваясь вперед и еще сильнее прижимаясь. Неважно, что он намочит чужую одежду. Хэнк нужен ему. Он хочет распробовать вкус его губ. Хочет, чтобы эти руки касались только его, подмечая все несовершенства почти безупречной кожи. Кажется, будто легкие горят, и, когда Коннор отстраняется, то судорожно вздыхает, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Кажется, будто первый раз в жизни он по-настоящему задышал.

Коннор открывает глаза и натыкается на пронзительный взгляд Хэнка. Один из лепестков застревает в жесткой бороде, и Коннор дрожащими пальцами убирает его оттуда.

— Я люблю тебя.

В горле встает комок. Пальцы, держащие лепесток, все так же дрожат.

— Я люблю тебя, Коннор. Ты слышишь меня? Я люблю тебя.

Хэнк берет его руку и подносит к своим губам. Борода царапает кожу, когда тот наклоняется и протяжно целует в ладонь, но Коннора это нисколько не заботит. Он растворяется в новых ощущениях, чувствуя легкое жжение.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо произносит Хэнк — по телу проходит дрожь.

— Я люблю тебя. — Поцелуй в ладонь. — Люблю. — И еще один. — Люблю. — И еще.

Коннор смотрит на него и чувствует, как цветы в легких начинают вянуть, отмирая.

Хэнк бросает на него ответный взгляд и накрывает второй ладонью щеку. Проводит большим пальцем по коже, стирая слезинку, которую не заметил сам Коннор, и, придвигаясь ближе, тихо произносит в приоткрытые губы:

— _Я люблю тебя._

Коннор сокращает расстояние между ними и снова целует его, отчаянно прижимаясь. По щекам текут слезы, вода в ванной уже давно остыла, но все это уже неважно.

Коннор _любит_ Хэнка.

И это _взаимно_.


End file.
